Personal home videos are commonly utilized to record significant events involving one's family and friends, such as birthdays, holidays, weddings, graduations, etc. The amount of home video material can be very large—the raw unedited total duration may easily accumulate to hours within a short period.
While professional video is typically shot in a controlled studio environment in which lighting and sound is closely controlled, most consumer/amateur video is shot in an uncontrolled environment, in which lighting is not well controlled. In addition, in many cases, the presence of other video cameras and/or still photography equipment adds to the distortions that may arise from such an uncontrolled environment.
Flashes produced by other consumer photography equipment are generally viewed as a negative event by the viewer of a video stream that has recorded the scene including the flash. Although the flash may temporarily improve the lighting environment from the perspective of the still photography equipment that generated the flash, it requires the video camera videotaping the same scene to quickly adjust light levels and thereby significantly and adversely affects the viewability and quality of the video recording. Additionally, current consumer video equipment does not use these flash events to provide any beneficial value to the video.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follows. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to only those implementations that may solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.